


please stop or else

by jungmogu (matchatsumu)



Series: minimo being wholesome [3]
Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, another minimo canon because 200907 vlive was a chefs kiss, supposed to be a 5+1 but it's just 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchatsumu/pseuds/jungmogu
Summary: "please stop staring at me jungmo-ssi, it's burdensome."a series of minhee suffering because of koo jungmo, but not in a bad way. it's actually in a good and sweet and somewhat annoying way. (or 4 times minhee told jungmo to stop)
Relationships: Kang Minhee & Koo Jungmo, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Series: minimo being wholesome [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812793
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	please stop or else

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back with another minimo canon because 200907 vlive was something. aND ALSO!! im sorry if this is messy and has a lot of typos and just a pure mess?? honestly, this is just a vomit word fic and i literally just wrote it in a span of 30 minutes because the vlive ruined me?!?!? and i just had to write something about the minimo moment or else my life will never be at peace again so YES

beautiful.

pretty.

handsome.

awesome.

ethereal.

cute.

 _basically just perfect_.

everything about kang minhee is litrally perfect. his personality, his aura, his passion, his everything. he is everything.

minhee is everything to jungmo.

everybody knows how jungmo is so whipped for the younger. he basically shows and yells it to the whole world even though minhee hates it. not that it's annoying or anything, he just can't handle jungmo sometimes.

minhee can't handle how jungmo'a so blunt even in front fo the camera. he is an only child, he likes skinskip like serim and wonjin. he loves to show his love to other members (particularly minhee) and he's always proud by doing it.

but sometimes, jungmo's bluntness can also be frustrating especially for minhee.

he just can't get used to how jungmo just says and do whatever he wants. minhee can't help but just get flustered on the side.

the way jungmo will just stop and stare at him so deeply. the way jungmo never leaves his eyes on him and listens to every word minhee says. he just can't take it.

it will always leave the younger a blushing mess that is always covered by his brutal comebacks. maybe that's why they never hang out in front of the camera, jungmo is just too much and minhee's heart can't take it.

minhee even once told jungmo to stop being weird. which only resulted into a mess when jungmo never stopped pouting for the whole day.

"im just admiring my lovely boyfriend" jungmo continues to whine, making seongmin groan from the side. tired of watching his hyungs act like an old married couple.

minhee throws him a glare. "please, stop. or i'll kick you" the younger threatens, making jungmo pout even more.

seeing how the elder won't stop at all, minhee rolls his eyes as he opens his arms for the elder. jungmo wasted no time and jumped into the tall boy's arms, nuzzling into minhee's neck.

"love you" jungmo murmurs and minhee could only hum, a blush spreading through his cheeks.

\---

they're filming for episode 3 of cravity park, it's now minhee's turn to do the elephant spin and try to guess the word behind the wooden wall.

while minhee is trying to prepare at the other side, jungmo suddenly remembers something about how bad minhee is with the game. 

and of course, he doesn't miss the chance to tease the younger. "what i know from minhee is that he's really bad at elephant nose spin" he says with a grin, pointing at minhee who is looking at him in disbelief.

the others just laughed, which made minhee even more annoyed. 

with a baffled look, minhee glares at jungmo for a split of second. "please stop and be quiet" he firmly says, and the other members laughs again.

suddenly embarrassed, jungmo murmurs a small, "yes" and looks back at the wood he's holding. 

minhee finally starts spinning so fast that he also falls fast. 

"i told you all! i said it earlier" minhee hears jungmo complain that was ignored.

his head is spinning and he fell two or three times but nonetheless, he still got the answer right.

and to be honest, minhee doesn't even know why his ears are so red and why it won't stop until now.

he doesn't know if it's because of how bad his vestibular system makimg him lose his balance and fall.

or is it because he suddenly remembered the times where jungmo will take him to picnic and they'll spin around the meadows. hand in hand while waiting for someone to fall first.

usually it's always minhee because he gets dizzy easily, and jungmo will just laugh and hug his tight. pressing kisses into his face while occasionally nibbling minhee's red ears.

which obviously is stopped by the younger, "please stop or i'll seriously punch you!" _you're making it more red._ but he doesn't say it, and never will.

_so he doesn't fucking know at all._

and with that, minhee finally settled with the my-balance-is-bad excause which is half true.

\---

beautiful.

pretty.

handsome.

awesome.

ethereal.

cute.

basically just perfect.

jungmo can't help but to stare at the beauty at his opposite side.

minhee is talking about something that jungmo doesn't even know after being lost by staring at minhee intently.

he's just so... _perfect_.

jungmk rests his chin on his hands, tilting his head to have a better look at minhee. they're seatef away from each other like always, but that doesn't stop jungmo from looking at the younger.

there's something about how minhee talks. he's always so into the story he's telling, leaving no details at all. sometimes, minhee would slip and use a dialect that jungmo absolutely loves.

it's cute, very cute. just like minhee.

jungmo smiled softly, even though he doesn't understand what minhee is saying. at least he'll get to hear that beautiful voice.

yes, jungmo is aware that they're live right now but can you blame him? kang minhee is there. and he needs to stare at him.

 _wait_ , that sounded kind a creepy but yes. don't waste any moments and treasure the time by looking at the ethereal minhee.

but it seems like jungmo's staring moment is finally over when minhee's eyes meets his'.

raising a brow, minhee stops talking to give jungmo a look. "please stop staring at me jungmo-ssi, it's burdensome"

the members erupted into laughters, and jungmo just pouts at him. he's finally caught. "ah~" he then whines, leaning back into the wall and completely missing the way how minhee's cheesk and ears turned red.

and knowing koo jungmo, he obviously stared at minhee again minutes later, making the younger groan. "i said please stop, it's really a burdensome" _and i can't stop blushing._

jungmo just laughs this time, minhee is so cute when he's annoyed.

\---

"jungmo stop tickling me! gah!" a set of giggles fills the whole room again. 

inside the chocolate's room, minhee can be seen struggling as he tries to move away from jungmo who won't stop tickling him.

"not until you say it back!" jungmo ignores the younger and went straight to poking minhee's sides.

"no! i will not back down!" minhee fights back, wiggling his body away. he then leans his head and opens his mouth, attempting to bite jungmo's arms.

when the elder notices it, he lets out a gasp and tightens his hold at minhee. "that's cheating! no biting for you!" jungmo grins when minhee squirms again from his deadly tickles.

with his left arm wrapped around minhee's uppder body and both of his legs trapping minhee's own legs, jungmo uses his free right hand to poke minhee's dimples this time.

"come on babe! just say it~" he coos, bopping minhee's nose who just glares at him.

"i'll say it if you let me go" minhee tries to offer but jungmo knows it better.

the elder shakes his head at minhee, "nope! you're just going to escape from!" jungmo exclaims, and pokes minhee's dimples again.

"nu uh! i promise i won't escape"

"nah you will"

"i won't!"

"you will!"

"i won't"

"you will!"

"i won-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU OLD MARRIED COUPLE" woobin's angry yells filled the whole dorm, and just like that, the dorm was back to peace that is ridiculous because when is their dorm even at peace.

their dorm is like minhee and jungmo. loud and idiots.

well, maybe not an idiot that you'll forget how thin the walls are but definitely loud.

the old married couple decided to finally shut up before woobin comes barging into the room.

they settle themselves into jungmo's bed, cuddling in each other's arms. minhee's feeling bold tonight so he forces jungmo to be the little spoon, and the whipped man just let him be.

halfway to dreamland, jungmo feels minhee's hold on his waist tightens while he's being pulled closer.

"i love you too, so much" minhee's hot breath gushes to jungmo's ears, sending shivers to his spind and awakening the butterflies on his stomach.

jungmo lets out a soft and loving smile.

maybe he should always pretend to sleep so he can hear minhee say it again.

"i'm telling you to stop now or i'll never cuddle with you again"

and it's safe to say that jungmo never let go of minhee through the entire night, afraid he'll never get cuddles again.

**Author's Note:**

> JUNGMO SWEETIE PLS DONT STOP STARING AT MINHEE PLS DO IT FOR THE MINIMO NATION WJAQJJAJJSS  
> okay thats it, ill edit it later :D


End file.
